1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing sinkers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary purpose of fishing sinkers is to add weight near the end of the fishing line to facilitate casting and to assure that the attached fishing lure or bait is properly positioned below the water. Sinkers are usually made from lead so that sufficient weight is obtained to perform these functions without requiring a large volume of material. Sinkers are typically small, generally irregularly shaped objects which function only as a source of weight for the fishing line.
In contrast, fishing lures are generally designed to attract the fish and to stimulate their hunting instincts. Artificial fishing lures are designed to simulate the color and the movement of a particular type of fish food, and the fish is attracted upon viewing the lure. It is also known that fish are able to detect vibrations in the water. Lures have therefore been designed which produce sound vibrations when drawn through the water. These noise making fishing lures typically include at least one metal ball held within an airtight cavity in the lure.
The problem with the noise making lures is that the noise making feature generally must be incorporated within the lure as it is manufactured. Alternatively, a silent lure may be modified to add the noise making feature. The noise making feature, however, is not easily incorporated within many types of lures because the movement of the metal balls within the chamber interferes with the intended movement of the lure itself through the water. This is particularly true if a silent lure is modified to make noise, since the lure was specifically designed to operate without the modification.